


Reminders

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Drinking, Introspection, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sometimes Anomaly needs a reminder that the galaxy isn't always as ugly as the inside of his head.





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> NJ belongs to 

Anomaly takes a drag off his tabacc stick, his odd eyes fixed on the cloudy sky.  He takes a long drink from the bottle in his hand before he speaks. “You think, after all this shit is over, you think they’ll really let us out?  Are we really gonna be free? Or are they gonna put us in stasis? Or worse?”

NJ shakes his head.  “I don’t know,” he says softly, “General Skywalker, he’s going to fight for us.  He wants us to be free. You know General Secura will too, and General Kenobi.”

Anomaly nods.  He knows they will.  They’ve all been doing their best to keep as many men alive as they can, but is that enough?  “They’re not the ones I’m thinking about. It’s the politicians. We’re just- we’re just fucking numbers to them, that’s it.  We’re numbers. The same thing we’ve always been.”

NJ tries not to flinch at the burning acid bitterness in his tone.  “We’re- we’re more than that, you know that, right?”

There’s silence for a while, before Anomaly sets the tabacc stick and the bottle aside, turning to face him.  “Even if I forget, I’ve got you to remind me, yeah?” He smiles, sad and bitter and so full of love it almost hurts NJ to look at him.

He doesn’t turn away though, just brushes his fingers over Anomaly’s cheek.  “Always,” NJ promises, “Always.”


End file.
